Elijah Mikaelson/Gallery
Season 2 Ejijahcame.jpg|Elijah coming inside the house Elijahvervainbomb.jpg|Elijah after being hit with the vervain bomb Damonstakeelijah.jpg|Damon staking Elijah Elijahstake.jpg|Elijah coming back to life elijah ring.jpg|Elijah's lapis lazuli ring. elijah 1490.jpg|Elijah in the 1490s elijah 1490s.jpg|Elijah looking for Katerina. ewww gross.gif the-vampire-diaries-208-2.jpg|Elijah the-vampire-diaries-elijah-rose-elena.jpg|Elijah, Rose and Elena vampirediaries-elijah.jpg|Elijah Dp010.jpg Dp001.jpg|The Dinner Party Dp002.jpg|Elijah and Alaric elijah is offering a deal to elena.jpg|Elijah Brokens a Deal With Elena elijah in the gilberts' house.jpg|Hi, I'm Elijah s02e14 A.jpg|Elijah Turns the Tables on Damon s02e14 B.jpg|Moonstone Anyone? s02e14 C.jpg s02e14 D.jpg|Breaking a Neck With a Single Punch s02e14 E.jpg|Goodbye Heart vdelijah.jpg2.jpg Elijahdeaddinner.jpg elijah bts.jpg|elijah bts photo Old school elijah.jpg|linktext=old school Elijah Sunrises001.jpg elijahomfg.gif elijahback.gif elijahpretty.gif elijahandkatherine.jpg elijahmiddlefinger.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922097-500-600.jpg Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20922111-650-295.png Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-20953456-500-230.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21281402-500-250.gif Elijah-Katherine-elijah-and-katherine-21290486-500-233.gif Katherine-Elijah-2x19-elijah-and-katherine-21302944-500-282.gif elijahgif.gif elijahsad.jpg Tumblr lh3i6i2tdB1qh6xbco1 500.jpg Tumblr lk2my4ibIt1qfmfmko1 500.gif ImagesCAO32RA0.jpg|After being staked by Damon. Honorinrevenge.gif tumblr_lc894nuvhc1qc9geoo1_500.gif|Elijah taunting Damon and Stephen Vd219b 0258.jpg|Elijah, Trevor and Katerina Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Damon in the Lockwood mansion EJOG.jpg|Elijah in England 1492 Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg 250681_186639388052389_100001189869309_426047_3944061_n.jpg|Elijah and Katerina 249756_186639418052386_100001189869309_426050_6364759_n.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Katerina 225506_186639434719051_100001189869309_426051_5428925_n.jpg 226826_186638314719163_100001189869309_425966_7296131_n.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCA2F0I0S.jpg imagesCA9GU5U9.jpg|I don't believe in Love Katerina imagesCAC9EZVN.jpg imagesCAXZSL1K.jpg|Elijah and Klaus discussing Love imagesCAVZMYHU.jpg imagesCACYL510.jpg|Elijah says he will find the Doppelganger df.jpg 180px-219klaus16.jpg|Elijah and Katerina talking about Love imagesCA1FWY7V.jpg imagesCA2Y2VSJ.jpg imagesCAYA6K6P.jpg imagesCAIJA1L8.jpg imagesCA2A7EGB.jpg imagesCA0J6I4B.jpg|Elijah and Elena imagesCA3VOO10.jpg imagesCAIDI0WE.jpg imagesCA300NGO.jpg imagesCAFM6SEQ.jpg|Elijah and Klaus imagesCAA061QN.jpg imagesCAY1DR90.jpg|Elijah dead imagesCA8BRP8Z.jpg imagesCAQ5074M.jpg 0004.jpg|Elijah hunting down Katerina elijah.jpg|Elijah drinking tea imagesCA0242Y2.jpg|yess Klaus is my brother hjiuytrds.jpg|hehe people think the sun and moon curse is real Damonandelijah.jpg 219.jpg 209a.jpg 222VampireDiaries003.jpg 226826 186638314719163 100001189869309 425966 7296131 n.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593423-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593469-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593418-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17594809-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595306-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595310-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595337-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533923-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533929-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533934-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533939-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990602-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990608-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990611-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990613-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990617-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990620-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990705-1280-720.jpg|Elijah placed in a coffin by his brother Klaus Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533927-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593378-1280-720.jpg Elijah-elijah-17593448-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533951-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533986-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533989-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533991-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533994-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533996-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x20-The-Last-Day-elijah-21533984-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777692-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777686-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777683-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777666-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777654-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777649-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777700-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777703-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777706-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777708-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-sun-also-rises-elijah-21777710-1280-720.jpg Åpoiuyhjkiou8y.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777767-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777770-1280-720.jpg|In the name of our family, Niklaus. Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777772-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903547-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903550-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21777763-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x21-The-Sun-Also-Rises-elijah-21903551-1200-676.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990609-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990610-1280-720.jpg Elijah-in-2x22-As-I-lay-dying-elijah-21990615-1280-720.jpg|My brother gave me his word he would reunite me with my family Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595356-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595504-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595508-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595511-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595516-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595519-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595520-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595664-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595671-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595689-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595693-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595694-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595943-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595945-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595947-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595948-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595953-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595963-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595965-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595966-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17595968-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596034-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596036-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596039-1280-720.jpg|Elijah compels Katherine to stay in the tomb. Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596040-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596041-1280-720.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596042-1280-720.jpg åpoiuytyu786tr5eds.jpg Elijah-2x11-elijah-17596032-1280-720.jpg|She keeps her word. I keep mine. tumblr_m1ui7w6RM91rpkimxo1_500.gif|Coin toss with Elijah Tumblr m13sb3cBcA1qfni93o3 500.gif Rose-1x08-rosemarie-rose-18940649-400-225.jpg Eli perfect.jpg tumblr_m52pkcmHf01r5g6dao1_500.gif tumblr_m5mz7xUfQh1rwbkrfo1_500.gif vampire dir196.jpg Season 3 Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538433-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538441-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645511-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645522-1280-720.jpg 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645524-1280-720.jpg 667px-3x08-Ordinary-People-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-26581163-1280-720.jpg|Elijah and Niklaus during the middle ages Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538451-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538452-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538454-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538456-1280-720.jpg|Mikael, Elijah and Niklaus. 3x08-Ordinary-People-klaus-and-elijah-26645555-1280-720.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-10-29-16h32m18s51.png 667px-52004.jpg|Elijah and Esther looking at Mikael and Niklaus. Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538466-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538468-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538471-1280-720.jpg Elijah-3x08-Ordinary-People-elijah-26538475-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah stay together as one always and forever 667px-1195.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463037-1280-720.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463045-1280-720.jpg 401322_183043348464430_100002762981137_249940_2009981667_n.jpg 3x12-The-Ties-That-Bind-elijah-28463058-1280-720.jpg|So Niklaus, what I miss The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811429-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811437-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811446-1280-720.jpg|Elijah gets angry at Klaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811450-1280-720.jpg|Klaus treathens Elijah with the dagger The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811460-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811471-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811506-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811736-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811750-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811757-1280-720.jpg|Elijah meets Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811792-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811795-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811803-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811818-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811879-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811893-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811915-1280-720.jpg|Elijah begins to tell about Tatia The Original Petrova The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811927-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811959-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811973-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28811995-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus and Elijah talking to the Salvatore The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812000-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812015-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812028-1280-720.jpg|Elijah supprize Klaus with the daggers The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812047-1280-720.jpg|We are doing this on mine terms The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812054-1280-720.jpg|Elijah, Kol and Damon The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812062-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching his siblings attack Niklaus The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812070-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812075-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812079-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812083-1280-720.jpg|The Originals. The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812086-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812092-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812094-1280-720.jpg|Elijah sees his Mother The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812115-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x13-Bringing-Out-the-Dead-HD-Screencaps-elijah-28812120-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029263-1280-720.png|Elijah after saving Elenas life from Rebekah 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029277-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029292-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029312-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029376-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029378-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029380-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029381-1280-720.jpg|"You are well come to Join us in the ballroom" 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029438-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029448-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029452-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029500-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029519-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029540-1280-720.png|Elijah tells Elena about his concerns to his mothers intensions 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029548-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029572-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029581-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029619-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029622-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029628-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029631-1280-720.png|So has my mother forgiven Niklaus 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029642-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029655-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029661-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029666-1280-720.jpg 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029674-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029684-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029697-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029698-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png|Finn, Rebekah and Elijah. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029726-1280-720.png|Elijah, Klaus and Elena. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029731-1280-720.png|Elijah and Esther. 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029747-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029752-1280-720.png|"Oh, Elijah I wish the others were more like you" (Moral) 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029753-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029769-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029775-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029778-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029796-1280-720.png 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029802-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160697-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160717-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg|I don't trust Finn, he hates what we are. He always has 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg|Burned sage, she was doing a privacy spell 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah, I’m worried about mother. Have you not noticed her strange behavior? 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159599-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159603-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159605-1280-720.jpg|Elijah shows Elena were he used to play as a boy 351px-Elijah-3x15-elijah-29151484-500-534.gif|My mother said there must be a balance Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159648-1280-720.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elena-gilbert-29149362-1280-720.jpg Elijah-and-Elena-3x15-elijah-and-elena-29159654-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160866-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says to the salvatores that if they don't help him againts his mother, Rebekah will kill Elena 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160912-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161010-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161065-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161111-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them that they need to kill off the Bennett bloodline 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161118-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161160-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161186-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161209-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161227-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells them if they can't stop his mother before she can kill her children, Elena will die 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161245-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161267-1280-720.jpg|Elijah tells klaus to not kill Damon and Stefan since they still need them 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161276-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161312-1280-720.jpg|Tell me where the witches are. Or I have my sister kill Elena right now 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161318-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161335-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161370-1280-720.jpg|The 3 Original brothers 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161389-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161428-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161449-1280-720.jpg|Niklaus, Elijah and Kol againts their brother and mother 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161511-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161485-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161525-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161554-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161572-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161600-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161648-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161686-1280-720.jpg|Elijah watching outside the window 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah talking to Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|Elijah says that It's over 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161818-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161927-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162011-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162068-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|Rebekah and Elijah 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162110-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162130-1280-720.jpg|Our mother made us vampires. 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|She didn't make us monsters, We did that to our selfs. 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg The Departed 543.jpg Elijah shoe.gif|Elijah loves his shoe tumblr_m5m93cHgtN1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m540af08Ln1rq6dzao2_250.gif tumblr_m567mjftZA1r8hwexo2_500.gif tumblr_m7yrleuFpn1rcb2kgo2_250.gif elijah-and-klaus-bringing-out-the-dead.jpg tumblr_m5b79jlVBW1qfpz3jo6_250.jpg tumblr_m5t5ricO3e1r8xhvj.gif tumblr_m89bz47hmM1rseiad.gif tumblr_m264ymnCZn1pzfgid.gif tvd42.jpg VD313c0525b4--2445502927519137848.jpg Season 4 elijah mikaelson.jpg|"SANGUIS EST IN AETERNUM" - blood is forever vampire-diaries-wardrobe.jpg|Elijah and his brother, in 12th century in Italy. jhgf.jpg 229448_414326058616397_1119527278_n.jpg VD404b0056b-585307833092968177.jpg VD404b0081b-1429839270412596217.jpg Originals-Promo-New (2).JPG imagesCA75A86G.jpg VD43ShotOriginals1820rd--1023903550097924229.jpg See Also Category:Image Galleries